Indigo Blue
by Lil'cute Bear
Summary: Menjadi Nomor satu tidaklah menyenangkan menurut Kibum, seandainya bisa memilih Kibum ingin menjadi gadis biasa-biasa saja namun... Sibum Genderswitch for Kibum Old Fic
1. Chapter 1

▪▪▪ **INDIGO BLUE**

Starring:

-Kim Kibum (F) 16 Tahun

-Choi Siwon (M) 19 Tahun

-Cho Kyuhyun (M) 17 Tahun

-And Other Cast

-Kim Jaejoong (F)

-Kim Yunho (M)

-Leeteuk (M)

-Sungmin (F)

Genre: **Family** , a Little bit of **Angst**

Ratting: T

 **Adapted from:**

 **Manga** Anime Jepang dengan **Judul** yg sama, I took **some scenes** but make **some improve** from my mind^^

 **Disclaimer:**

The Story Is Belong to Tsugumi from Japan Anime Comicus

All Cast are belong to their self and their GOD...!

 **Gender Switch** (For Some Cast), **Typho** (s), ga sesuai **EYD** , sedikit **OOC** , **Alur** ngebingungin

Summary:

Menjadi Nomor satu tidaklah menyenangkan menurut Kibum, seandainya bisa memilih Kibum ingin menjadi gadis biasa-biasa saja namun...

 **My Third Fic..! Enjoy Please...**

 _ **Menjadi biasa mungkin tidak ada artinya bagi orang lain, tapi bagiku menjadi biasa itu artinya aku bebas melangkah, bertindak, dan bepikir seperti yang biasa orang banyak lakukan, seandainya aku bisa memohon Tuhan...**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Kibummie kami ingin pergi karaoke sepulang sekolah" Sesosok _namja_ putih berambut ikal menghampiri dirinya.

"Ah maaf Kyuhyun-ah, aku harus les piano siang ini..." Kibum, _Yeoja_ manis yang dipanggil oleh sang _Namja_ ikal itu menolak dengan halus.

"Huft.. Ayolah Bummie, aku tidak enak menolak ajakan Changmin lagi. Ia menyukaimu kau tahukan.. makanya ia bersikeras memaksaku untuk mengajakmu.. ayolah kau tega aku dimakan olehnya Bummie.."

Kibum hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar rengekan sahabatnya itu. Ia pahan maksud Kyuhyun tapi ia benar-benar harus pergi Les dan ditambah Moodnya sedang buruk akhir-akhir ini membuatnya enggan berurusan dengan _namja_ manapun terkecuali sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf, aku tetap tidak bisa.." Tegas Kibum sambil beranjak pergi menenteng tasnya.

"Kibum-ah ayolah, kejeniusanmu tidak akan berkurang dengan sekali saja membolos les piano-mu itu. Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang bosan dengan les piano..."

Kibum tersentak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, "Jenius". Demi apapun ia sangat membenci kata itu. Dan seharusnya sahabatnya tahu itu, karena sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya kaget.

"Ma-maaf Kibummie.. A-aku tidak bermaksud..." Terbata-bata Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Kibum dan meminta maaf.

"Hmm.. _Gwenchana_..." Kibum menjawab datar dan langsung pergi menghilang dibalik pintu kelas.

"Ya, Kim Kibum...!" dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal merasa bersalah saat melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Aduh aku harap ia tidak akan mengacuhkanku besok seharian.." Keluh Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alunan melodi musik yang indah terdengar dari arah sebuah ruangan digedung bertingkat lima tersebut. Tampak sesosok gadis yang sangat manis dengan rambut hitam panjang sebahunya tengah memainkan jemari lentiknya diatas tuts-tuts piano klasik itu. Disudut ruangan tampak sang guru piano menatap bangga pada gadis manis yang tengah memainkan piano tersebut.

Kim Kibum, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Gadis Jenius dari pasangan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Ibunya adalah seorang pianis terkenal dan sang ayah adalah seorang cendekiawan. Dan pepatah yang mengatakan 'Buah jatuh tidak jatuh dari pohonnya' itu benar berlaku kepada Kim Kibum.

Gadis itu benar-benar mewarisi bakat serta otak dari kedua orangtuanya. Buktinya diumurnya yang masih 15 tahun itu ia sudah duduk dibangku akhir senior high school dan sudah berkali-kali memenangkan perlombaan baik itu dibidang sains maupun musik, sungguh anak yang jenius. Diamping itu dia juga gadis yang sangat baik dan sopan, banyak orang merasa senang dan bangga dengan gadis itu.

PROK..PROK..PROK..

"Bagus Kibummie, dengan begini tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan perlombaan minggu depan"

"Ne, Sungmin-Seonsangnim.." Kibum menjawab sambil tersenyum tipis.

Gurunya benar, karena hanya dalam seminggu latihan kemarin sebenarnya ia sudah hafal semua partitur yang diberikan. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia sudah tidak seantusias dulu.

Kibum menerawang saat pertama kali mengingat permainan piano pertamanya, bersama ayah dan ibunya. Saat itu ia merasa sangat hidup dan bahagia, tapi sekarang...

"...Kibum..? Kibum-ah Gwenchana?"

"Ah~ Ne, seonsangnim..?" Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu, kita tidak ingin kau sakit pada saat hari-H perlombaan nanti, Arra!"

"Arraseo seonsangnim, sudah hampir malam. Saya pamit dulu, permisi.."

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan..." Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan gurunya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada sebuah kenangan masa kecilnya,

 ***FlashBack On***

" _Bummie, hati-hati sayang, kau bisa jatuh nanti"sesosok wanita cantik tampak mengejar gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang yang tengah berlarian dipadang rumput itu._

" _Biarkan saja Jaejongie, ia pasti senang berada disini.." Pria tampan berwajah kecil itu memegangi lengan wanita cantik tersebut menahannya pergi._

" _Tapi Yunnie, bagaimana bila ia jatuh?" Yeoja cantik itu menyandarkan kepalanya kedada bidang sang suami masih terlihat cemas._

" _Tidak akan Jae, dia sudah besar.." Mendengar nada menenagkan sang suami akhirnya Kim Jaejoong a.k.a Oemma dari Kim Kibum hanya menghela nafas._

" _Oemma.. Appa... Aku ingin pergi kesana..!" Tunjuk sosok mungil itu kearah tempat bermain anak. Membuat sang appa tersenyum dan berkata._

" _Arra, hati-hati dijalan.." senang saat mendapat izin dari sang appa Kibum segera menengok kearah Oemma-nya._

" _Oemma boleh yah..." mohon Kibum dengan wajah memelasnya, melihatnya sang Oemma akhirnya luluh dan tersenyum_

" _Baiklah sayang, Hati-hati dijalan.."_

 _Kibum kecil tertawa gembira dan bergeagas pergi._

 _ *****_ **Flashback off***

 **.**

 **.**

Cklek

"Aku Pulang.." Ucap Kibum, tapi hanya kegelapan yang menantinya dirumah. Dengan langkah pelan ia beranjak menyalakan penerangan yang ada. Setelah itu ia melangkah menuju kulkas dan menuang segelas air. Sampai pandangan matanya menangkap secarik memo dari Oemma-nya

Kibummie, ibu tidak masak hari ini. Yoochun-ahjussi Teman ibu yang seorang Produser musik mengajak bertemu. Ayah ada pertemuan bulanan di bussan. Beli makan malammu di supermarket terdekat.

-Oemma-

Membaca pesan itu, Kibum hanya menatap datar, dengan langkah gontai ia mengambil sweater birunya dan pergi kesupermarket terdekat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih semuanya 320 Won.." ucap kasir didepannya. Kibum mengambil uang didompetnya dalam diam. Dan saat Yeoja itu mengangkat wajahnya dia tersentak oleh suara sang kasir.

"Ki-kibum? Apakah kau Kim Kibum..?" Namja didepannya terlihat ragu menyebut namanya. Kibum memandang dengan seksama namja didepannya. Namja yang cukup tampan dengan kedua lesung pipi tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm, Apakah kau.. Siwon oppaa?" Kibum bertanya dengan ragunya.

"Ne, Ini aku..! Wow sekarang kau sudah besar dan... sangat cantik Bummie.."

Kibum tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon "Bagaimana dengan Harmoni dan haraboji oppa? Mereka baik-baik saja..?" Tanya Kibum pada namja didepannya.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, tunggu sampai mereka dengar aku sudah bertemu denganmu.. Kau tahu harmoni selalu mendesakku untuk menemuimu dia benar-benar bangga saat mendengar kau memenangkan lomba musik kemarin."

Siwon menyadari bahwa tidak ada sahutan dari yeoja didepannya, saat ia menundukan wajahnya, ia tersentak saat melihat wajah Kibum, Yeoja itu terlihat menerawang dan pandangannya tampak hampa.

"Kibummie..?"

"Ahh..N-ne oppaa..?"

Siwon mengernyitkan wajahnya, lalu melihat kearah barang yang dibeli Kibum. Paket makan malam dan sebotol jus jeruk.

"Kau mau makan malam..?" Tunjuk Siwon kearah belanjaannya.

"Ne, oppa.. Oemma sedang menemui teman lama, dan Appa sedah ada pertemuan bulanan" Yeoja itu menjawab lembut. Tapi ada satu hal yang mengganggu Siwon, nada suara gadis itu terdengar kesepian. Tapi Siwon berusaha menepis pikiran itu.

"Aah aku lupa oemma dan appamu adalah orang-orang hebat, tak terkecuali satu-satunya putri cantik mereka, sangat pintar dan berbakat..." Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

"Ayo, kutemani kau...!" Ucap Siwon sambil menenteng barang belanjaan Kibum.

"O-oppa..?"

"Pasti tidak enak harus makan malam sendirian, aku akan menemanimu kebetulan aku juga belum makan malam" Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum manis pada Kibum. Dalam sekejap pipi Kibum memerah.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Oppa~.."

"Sudah tidak apa, temanku akan menggantikanku.. lagipula setelah 10 tahun kita baru bertemu lagi sekarang, bosku akan memakluminya" Ucap Siwon menenangkan sambil menarik Kibum mengikuti arah langkahnya. Dan Kibum hanya bisa menurut sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi sekarang dimana kau bersekolah Bummie..?" Tanya Siwon sambil menyodorkan sebotol air pada Kibum.

"Di Kirin High School.." jawab Kibum singkat, sambil mengambil air yang diberikan Siwon.

"Wow kau hebat...! berarti selama tiga tahun kedepan kau bersekolah disekolah bergengsi itu, kau sungguh hebat..!" Siwon berucap senang sambil menyuapkan ramen cup yang dibuatnya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, "Sebenarnya ini tahun terakhirku karena aku ikut kelas akselerasi oppa.." Jawab Kibum pelan. Namun terkesan lirih menurut Siwon.

"Tahun terakhir..? berarti tahun ini juga kau akan pergi ke universitas?" Siwon mengerjapkan matanya perasaannya dipenuhi perasaan terkejut dan kagum pada gadis manis didepannya ini.

"Ne..." Kibum menjawab singkat sambil mengunyah salad yang dibelinya.

Mereka kini tengah makan disebuah pondok kaca dekat tempat kerja Siwon yang ternyata cukup hangat dan nyaman untuk melindungi mereka dari dinginnya udara musim gugur.

"Oppa sendiri, dimana kau berkuliah,,?"

"Uhuk...uhuk.." Siwon terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, Kibum yang panik segera mengambil botol minumnya dan memberikannya pada Siwon.

"Minum ini Oppa..!" Ucap Kibum sambil mengusap punggung Siwon lembut.

"Ahh.. Gwenchana, hanya saja aku malu..." Jawab Siwon sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Waeyo..? Kenapa harus malu oppa..!" Kibum bertanya dengan wajah polosnya membuat Siwon gemas dan mengelus rambut hitam gadis itu.

"Karena aku tidak berkuliah Bummie, selesai Senior High School aku langsung pulang ke Gwangjhu dan membantu harmoni dan harboji setelah itu aku tidak sadar sudah 3 tahun berlalu. Dan sekarang saat kembali ke Seoul aku sudah tidak berminat lagi dengan bangku perkuliahan. Oleh karena itu aku malu padamu Bummiee.." Siwon tersenyum lembut menatap Kibum

"Lalu kerja paruh waktu ini..?"

"Hmm, ini karena harmoni dan haraboji ku ingin aku cepat bekerja, aku tinggal sendiri disini meski ditentang oleh orang tuaku. Aku sedang belajar untuk bisa menjadi dokter hewan.."

"Begitu, ya. Itu cita-cita Oppa sejak kecil, kan?" Kibum tersenyum senang mendengar cerita Siwon, membuat Siwon mau tak mau ikut tersenyum saat melihat wajah tersenyum Kibum yang sangat manis.

"Wah, kau masih ingat Bummie?" Siwon memandang Kibum takjub.

"Tentu saja, oppa..!" Jawab Kibum menegaskan. Siwon hanya tertawa senang dan kembali mengacak rambut hitam Kibum.

"Aku juga ingat cita-citamu dulu..." Siwon segera berdiri dan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berseru,

"Saya Choi Siwon berjanji saat sudah besar nanti akan bercita-cita menjadi Dokter hewan.." Kibum terkikik geli melihat tingkah Siwon. Dan Siwon berpindah tempat, lalu kembali berseru,

"Dan Saya Kim Kibum berjanji bila sudah besar nanti agan menjadi istri dar~..."

"Yaa, Oppa..! Hentikan aku malu..!" Potong Kibum cepat dan segera menarik Siwon untuk duduk kembali.

"Wae, aku kan belum menyebutkan janjimu Bummie...!" Kibum hanya mem'pout'kan bibirnya imut.

"Tapi itukan mimpi saat aku berumur 5 tahun" Sambung Kibum sambil memukul punggung tangan Siwon pelan.

"Aiissh, Appo~ Ne, Ne... Araseo, sudah jangan memukuliku lagi" Siwon segera menanggkap tangan mungil Kibum yang masih memukuli lengannya pelan.

"Lalu, sekarang apa cita-citamu Bummie..? menjadi Pianis, Pengacara, perawat.. atau apa?" Tanya Siwon

"Aku nggak punya tujuan..." jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum. Siwon tertegun mendengar jawaban Kibum.

"Ahh iya aku lupa, kau kan masih SMA. Masih ada banyak waktu untuk menentukan cita-cita ditambah kau masih sangat muda" Kembali Kibum hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Ahh, kau sudah selesai makan..? Sini aku bereskan.." Kibum hanya diam saat Siwon membereskan bekas makannya.

"Baik apartemenku ada dibelakang mini market ini..! Kau bisa berkunjung kapanpun kau mau.."

"Ne, kamsahamnida Oppa. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku makan.." Ucap Kibum sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Hey, Tidak usah seformal itu padaku Bummie. Baiklah hati-hati dijalan Ne...!"

 _Hati...Hati dijalan Bummiee..._

Kibum termenung mendengar kalimat Siwon, perasaan sakit kembali menelusup menyesakan dadanya.

"Bummie-ah, Gwenchana..?"

"Ahh, N-Ne Oppa Gwenchanayo.. Aku pamit dulu.. Bye.." Kibum tersenyum kembali sebelum dirinya pergi. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih termangu menatap punggung gadis itu menjauh.

 **.**

 _Namun entah kapan awalnya, Tuhan mengabulkan doaku untuk bisa menjadi anak yang biasa-biasa saja._

 **.**

"Kibummie, pulang nanti kau beli makan lagi yah dimini market..!?" Sang Oemma bertanya pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Ne, Omma.."

"Sebenarnya Oemma malas jadi wakil produser karena harus kumpul setiap hari..."

"Kalau begitu tolak saja Jae~" Yunho menimpali sang isteri.

"Mauku seperti itu Yeobo, tapi Chunnie memaksaku..! Kau tahukan bagaimana dia bila sudah bertekad.."

"Oh iya, Bummie hasil tesmu sudah keluar..?" Yunho memandang Kibum yang masih makan dalam diam.

"Hari ini dibagikan.."

"Oh yah, oemma harap kau tetap diperingkat pertama lagi. Dengan begitu kau bisa masuk Universitas Y dengan mudah..." Kibum terdiam mendengar perkataan oemmanya, namun ia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Loh, bukannya Kibummie selalu menjadi peringkat pertama Jongie..? jadi apalagi yang harus dikhawatirkan?" Yunho bertanya pada sang isteri.

"Aah.. Kau diam saja Yunnie, Kibum Jangan lupa belajar sehabis les nanti sebentar lagi akhir semester kan.."

"Ne, Oemma.."

"Ayo Yunnie kita pergi.." Ajak Jaejoong kepada sang suami.

"Ne, kami jalan bummie.."

"Ne..."

 _Oemma harap kau tetap diperingkat pertama lagi. Dengan begitu kau bisa masuk Universitas Y dengan mudah..._

 _Bukannya Kibummie hampir selalu menjadi peringkat pertama? Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?_

Perkataan itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikiran Kibum.

 **.**

 **.**

*Diwaktu istirahat"

"Hahahaha..." suasana istirahat dikelas Kibum tampak ramai, banyak anak sedang bercanda, bergossip atau sekedar duduk saja dibangkunya.

Seperti Kibum, teman-temannya yang berada disekelilingnya terlihat sedang tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan satu sama lain.

Kibum hanya tersenyum menanggapi cerita konyol dari teman-temannya. Namun bila diperhatikan dengan seksama senyum gadis itu bahkan tidak menyentuh matanya. Senyum formal yang biasa Kibum tunjukan bila ia merasa bosan ataupun tertekan. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak SMA. Namun selain itu ada hal lain yang Kyuhyun tangkap dari mata obsidian indah milik Kibum, yaitu rasa kesepian?

 **.**

 **.**

"Didalam amplop putih yang sudah saya bagikan tadi terdapat hasil nilai mid semester kemarin anak-anak, saya harap bagi mereka yang turun nilainya segera memperbaikinya" Leeteuk seonsangnim mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas, matanya memandangi kearah Kibum cukup lama sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya kembali dan mempersilahkan murid untuk segera pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Didalam amplop putih yang sudah saya bagikan tadi terdapat hasil nilai mid semester kemarin anak-anak, saya harap bagi mereka yang turun nilainya segera memperbaikinya_.

Kata-kata Leeteuk seonsangnim terngiang-ngiang olehnya, ditambah pandangan mata sang guru yang menatap cukup lama kearahnya membuatnya semakin gelisah dan enggan membuka amplop berisi nilai tersebut. Teringat pesan sang oemma untuk membeli makan malam Kibum melangkah menuju mini market.

 **.**

 **...**

"Yang enak rice omelet menurutku..." Suara Siwon sedikit mengagetkan Kibum yang tengah melamun di depan outlet makanan itu.

"Ahh.. oppa hai.."

"Makan malam..?"

"Iya, Oemma ada rapat dengan Yoochun-ahjussi lagi, mereka akan mengadakan konser musik bulan depan.."

"Ooh.. Kibummie kau mau ujian kan? Mau masuk Universitas mana..?" Siwon bertanya sambil mengambil omelet rice tersebut dan membawanya kemeja kasir. Sedang Kibum hanya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Di Universitas Y..."

"WAH... Sekolah unggulan tuh..! Kau memang hebat Kibummie.. Sejak dulu memang berbakat, baik dan jenius sih..." Sambung Siwon sambil tersenyum kearah Kibum. Namun Kibum hanya diam dan menatap kosong kedepan, Siwon tersentak kaget,

"Hei Kibummie..."

'Ctak'

"Kamu harus cukup makan dan istirahat kalau tidak kamu bisa sakit nanti" Ucap Siwon sambil menyentil dahi Kibum lembut.

"Aiisshh.. Oppa paboya, sakit tahu..!" Ucap Kibum sambil mengelus dahinya tempat dimana bekas sentilan Siwon berada.

"Haduh, SMU-ku dulu bukan unggulan... Ahh~ Aku sungguh contoh yang tidak baik" Ucap Siwon Frustasi sambil mengacak rambutmya pelan. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Meongg... meong..." Kibum mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar suara mengeong tersebut. Sudah seminggu ini dia menemukan seekor anak kucing yang tersesat, dan ia memutuskan untuk merawatnya.

"Maafkan aku lama tidak berkunjung...-

-Sebenarnya aku berniat memeliharamu, namun Oemma tidak suka aku memelihara hewan"

Kibum tersenyum lembut sambil membuka kaleng makanan kucing dan memberikannya pada kucing itu.

"Makan yang banyak yah Heebum~ Besok aku akan datang lagi.!" Ucap Kibum sambil mengelus kucing itu penuh kasih sayang. Dari kejauhan tampak Siwon memandangi kejadian langka didepannya. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat Kibum yang tampak senang dan bahagia.

"Makanmu cepat yah, lain kali akan kubawakan ikan kaleng..." Kibum berdiri dan merapikan roknya yang sedikit kusut sehabis berjongkok tadi.

"Besok aku datang lagi Heebum~ Dahh..!" Kibum melangkah gembira meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tersenyum mengingat hal yang terjadi sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Kibum, sudah berapa kali kukatakan nada yang kau mainkan salah.. seharusnya kau memainkan partitur kedua baru masuk partitur ketiga...! Sudah 5 kali kau salah berturut-turut" Sungmin Seonsangnim tampak sedang memarahi Kibum yang sedang menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Seingatnya nada yang dimainkan sudah benar. Namun tidak menurut seonsangnim-nya.

"Baik kita ulangi sekali lagi~"

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum tampak sedang melangkah gontai, setelah mengulangi kesalahannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sungmin Seonsangnim akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihan Piano mereka. Dan memulangkan Kibum lebih awal.

Perasaan gadis itu berkecamuk antara gelisah, takut, sedih, dan marah tapi ia tidak tahu dengan siapa harus melampiaskannya. Teringat akan janjinya pada Heebum, Kibum melangkah masuk kemini market dan membeli sekaleng makanan kucing. Melangkah pelan kearah semak tempat Heebum berada.

 **.**

 **.**

"Meong, nyam..nyam...Meong.." Kibum memandangi Heebum makan dalam diam. Awan hitam tampak membayangi langit kota Seoul sore ini. Kilasan memori melintas menyesakan Kibum.

 _Aku selalu memberi salam,_

" _Selamat pagi harmoni... Selamat pagi ahjumma.." Kibum kecil menyapa dengan gembira setiap orang yang ia temui dalam perjalanan pulangnya._

" _Selamat pagi Bummie.."_

 _Aku selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi_

" _Oemma... Appa Lihat aku dapat nilai 100..!" Kibum kecil menunjukan kertas nilai yang ia dapat pada kedua orangtuanya._

" _Bagus, pertahankan nilaimu.." Jawab sang appa singkat._

 _Kibum kecil hanya diam melihat respon sang appa yang biasa saja. Padahal teman-temanya yang mendapat nilai 100 bercerita kalau mereka diberi hadiah oleh kedua orangtuanya._

 _Namun bagi Oemma dan appa itu merupakan hal yang biasa,_

" _Wah, Jaejoong-ssi, Yunho-ssi anak anda sungguh hebat, baik dan pintar, selain itu anak yang sopan pula.."_

" _Ah, itu biasa saja Ahjumma.." Jawab sang Eomma. Kibum kecil meringis mendengar jawaban sang Oemma dan semakin sedih saat sang Appa berkata,_

" _Memang seharusnya begitu, kan?"_

' _DEG..DEG..DEG'_

 _Jantung Kibum kecil berdetak keras mendengar ucapan sang appa._

" _Justru aku akan heran, apabila anakku tidak mewarisi bakat kedua orangtuanya. Oleh karena itu menurutku itu hal yang biasa..."_

CTAR!

Suara petir mengagetkan Kibum dari lamunannya, ia lantas memandangi Heebum yang sedang makan lahap.

"Apakah kau sebatang kara.. dan kesepian..?" Tanya Kibum lirih

TES!

TES!

ZZRRSSHH!

Hujan turun tiba-tiba mengagetkan Heebum, dengan cepat ia meninggalkan Kibum yang masih termenung dibawah guyuran hujan.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

-SALAM LIL'CUTE BEAR-


	2. Chapter 2

▪▪▪ **INDIGO BLUE**

 **Starring:**

-Kim Kibum (F) 16 Tahun

-Choi Siwon (M) 19 Tahun

-Cho Kyuhyun (M) 17 Tahun

-Park Ryeowook (F) 16 Tahun

Other Cast :

-Kim Jaejoong (F)

-Kim Yunho (M)

-Park Yoochun (M)

-Park Junsu (F)

Genre: **Family** , a Little bit of **Angst**

 **Ratting:**

 **T for Teen**

 **Adapted from:**

 **Manga** Anime Jepang dengan **Judul** yg sama, I took **some scenes** but make **some improve** from my mind^^

 **Disclaimer:**

The Story Is Belong to Tsugumi from Japan Anime Comicus

All Cast are belong to their self and their GOD...!

 **Warning:**

 **Gender Switch** (For Some Cast), **Typho** (s), ga sesuai **EYD** , sedikit **OOC** , **Alur** ngebingungin

Tidak ada niat untuk memplagiat karya Tsugumi dalam cerita Lil, hanya ingin menuangkan dalam bentuk cerita dan membayangkannya sesuai imajinasi Lil..^^

Happy Read...!

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Pernahkah kau berada ditengah keramaian namun merasa kesepian? Pernahkah kau tersenyum disaat kesakitan..? Dan pernahkah kau ...

Kibum yang berubah menjadi gadis biasa, membuat kedua orang tuanya malu. Mampukah ia tetap bertahan ditengah semua beban..?

 **Enjoy Please...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Menyakitkan adalah saat orang-orang terdekatmu tidak mau menerima kekuranganmu...**_

 **.**

 **.**

ZRRSSHHHH...

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul, membasahi seluruh tubuh Kibum yang masih berjongkok ditengah taman kota itu. Tubuh gadis itu menggigil, tapi bukan dingin yang ia rasakan, hanya perasaan kebas yang menyesakan membuat tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Tanpa ia sadari isakan pelan mengalir dari bibir merahnya yang kini sudah membiru kedinginan. Sungguh Kibum merasa ingin membekukan semua rasa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Kibum masih menangis tanpa suara saat tiba-tiba ia menyadari bahwa air hujan sudah tidak membasahi tubuhnya. Saat ia mendongakan wajahnya tampak Siwon tengah menatapnya, perasaan marah, takut, dan khawatir terlukis jelas dibola mata Siwon.

"Kim Kibum..! Apa yang kau lakukan disini..!" dengan sigap Siwon menarik Kibum berdiri dan menggoncangkan tubuh mungil itu. Tubuh Kibum tersentak mendengar suara Siwon tapi perasaan sedih yang memuncak menulikannya dari apa yang terjadi, tubuhnya kembali bergetar dan bibirnya kembali terisak.

Melihat itu Siwon menatap miris, tanpa ia sadari Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh Kibum yang dingin dan bergetar berusaha membagi semua perasaan hangat yang ia punya.

"Ssshh.. Gwenchana.. ayo kita berteduh.." Ucap Siwon sambil tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk pelan sedikit terkejut saat Siwon memeluknya namun ia enggan melepaskan pelukan itu.

Sambil tetap merangkul Kibum, Siwon membawa gadis itu ke mini market tempat ia bekerja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini, minumlah Bummie.." Siwon berujar sambil memberikan segelas cokelat hangat pada Kibum. Kibum tersenyum sekilas namun kembali menatap kosong. Minuman cokelat hangat dalam genggamannya sedikit menghangatkan tangannya yang memutih akibat kedinginan.

Tubuh mungil itu sudah berbalutkan sebuah handuk kering. Tadinya Siwon menyuruh gadis itu berganti pakaian tapi mengingat tidak ada seorang pun petugas kasier yang berjenis kelamin perempuan akhirnya Siwon hanya bisa menyuruh Kibum mengeringkan tubuhnya yang basah.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku Bummie.." Ucap Siwon pelan sambil sedikit menundukan wajahnya yang lesu. Bagaimana tidak? Saaat ia tengah berjalan sehabis mengantar salah seorang pelanggan yang tidak memiki payung. Pemuda itu menemukan sosok mungil Kibum yang tengah berjongkok di taman dekat mini market tempat ia bekerja. Air hujan menyriami tubuhnya yang bergetar, entah karena kedinginan atau karena masalah yang Siwon sendiri tidak tahu.

"..."

"Kibummie kumohon, kau tidak sendirian! Jadi kau bisa membaginya denganku..."

"..."

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia tidak tahu bagaimana membuat gadis didepannya ini membagi bebannya kepadanya.

"KIM KIBUM.. AKU BERBICARA DENGANMU!"

Akhirnya ditengah rasa khawatir yang memuncak tanpa sadar Siwon menaikan suaranya. Kibum tersentak mendengar teriakan Siwon tapi hanya sesaat karena ia kembali diam dan memandang kosong jauh kedepan. Saat itulah Siwon merasa betapa rapuhnya gadis itu, tapi nyaris tidak tersentuh olehnya yang ingin sedikit menegarkannya.

"Aku, tidak apa-apa..."

Akhirnya setelah tercipta jeda ketegangan yang cukup lama, gadis itu membuka suaranya. Dengan perlahan diletakkannya Secangkir cokelat hangat yang baru diminumnya sedikit keatas meja.

"Aku baik-baik saja Oppa..." Sahut Kibum sambil tersenyum pada Siwon, tidak lebih tepatnya meringis menurut Siwon. Karena senyuman tidak akan pernah sesakit itu ketika orang lain melihatnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa baik-baik sementara kulihat tubuhmu bergetar dibawah guyuran hujan seperti itu Kibum..!"

Kibum tersentak mendengar nada bicara Siwon yang terkesan penuh amarah dan kekhawatiran. Mengapa orang lain bisa sangat peduli padanya sedang orang lain tidak? Kibum tidak habis pikir pada pemuda didepannya ini.

"Aku ridak apa-apa...bukankah sudah kukatakan seperti itu Oppa...!" Kibum beringsut bangkit dan melipat handuk yang disampirkan Siwon dipundaknya.

"Terima kasih atas minumannya, aku pulang dulu Oppa.." tanpa menunggu balasan dari Siwon Kibum melesat pergi mrninggalkan pemuda itu termangu bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang..." Keheningan menyapa Kibum, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya. Setelah berganti pakaian Kibum mendudukan dirinya diatas meja belajar miliknya dan memandangi amplop putih didepannya dengan ragu. Sungguh tidak pernah Kibum merasa segugup ini dalam hidupnya. Perasaan ini persis sama seperti disaat ia menunggu pengumuman pemenang lomba yang diikutinya. Bedanya perasaan saat itu adalah peraasaan gugup bercampur gembira, namun sekarang yang ia rasakan adalah perasaan gugup bercampur gelisah. Dengan memantapkan segenap hati dan dengan tangan yang bergetar Kibum membuka amplop didepannya.

 **.**

Nama : **Kim Kibum** Kelas : **XII-A** NIS : **1235-17**

Peringkat : **3/254** Average : **8,9** Σtotal : **456/500**

N ote : Perbaiki kembali beberapa nilai yang perlu diperbaiki dan belajar lebih giat.

Melihat nilai itu wajah Kibum memucat seketika. Badannnya kembali menggigil dan perasaannya benar-benar tidak karuan sekarang. Tanpa Kibum sadari air mata kembali menganak di mata indahnya dan mengalir melalui pipi putihnya sebelum jatuh akhirnya diatas karpet tebal kamarnya.

 _Saat Tuhan mengabulkan semua do'aku saat itulah kehidupanku berubah._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kibum nanti malam Yoochun-ahjussi mengajak kita menghadiri peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ke-25, segera persiapkan dirimu sepulang sekolah."

"Ne, Oemma.."

Saat ini Kibum dan sang Oemma tengah sarapan berdua diruang makan, karena sang Appa masih sibuk mengurusi riset terbarunya. Membuatnya hanya sarapan berdua dengan sang oemma.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perlombaan pianomu?"

Kibum sedikit terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang oemma, setelah peristiwa dimana ia mebuat kesalahan yang sama berkali-kali, Sungmin seonsangnim segera mengganti dirinya dengan murid lainnya. Memang seonsangnim-nya itu berdalih kalau perlombaan skala kecil seperti itu tidak pantas diikuti olehnya yang merupakan putri dari pianis terkenal Kim Jaejoong, tapi Kibum yakin bukan itu penyebabnya.

"Kibum..?" Jaejoong bertanya kembali saat tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sang anak.

"Aku tidak ikut, mereka menggantikanku dengan anak lain..!" Jawab Kibum sedikit takut menunggu respon dari sang oemma.

"Ooh bagus, Oemma juga tidak setuju kau ikut loba itu.. Terlalu mudah bagimu bukan ?" tanpa Kibum duga respon sang oemma sungguh diluar dugaan. Kibum meringis mendengar jawaban sang Oemma. Sungguh Kibum tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Ohiya, appamu menanyakan hasil tesmu. Apakah masih belum dibagikan juga..?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong cukup membuat wajah Kibum menegang sesaat namun bisa disembunyikannya dengan baik.

"N-ne Oemma, ada beberapa kesalahan cetak yang perlu diperbaiki oleh pihak sekolah oleh karena itu Leeteuk-seonsangnim belum membagikannya..." Kibum menjawab sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari makanannya. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia tidak pintar berbohong, dan ia tidak ingin sang oemma mengetahui kebohonnya apabila ia menatap sang oemma.

"Hmm.. Aneh sekali baru kali ini Kirin High School membuat kesalahan, tapi yasudahlah jangan lupa sepulang sekolah nanti oemma menunggumu.." ucap sang Oemma yang segera merapikan blazer yang dikenakannya.

"Oemma berangkat Bummiee..."

"Ne..."

Usai kepergian sang oemma, Kibum hanya mendorong makanannya yang masih tersisa dan mengepalkan tangannya yang ada didalam saku seragamnya, meremas kertas nilai yang sedari tadi terus dibawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoochun-ah, Junsu-ah kenalkan anakku Kim Kibum.. Kibummie, kenalkan ini tuan dan nyonya Park, mereka adalah teman Oemna..." Kibum membungkuk hormat pada pasangan Park dan menyapa mereka.

"Anyeong Mr. & Mrs. Park, Kim Kibum imnida..." Jawab Kibum sambil tak henti tersenyum.

"Aiigoo~ Jaejoong-ssi putrimu cantik sekali! Persis seperti Oemma-nya.." Nyonya Park a.k.a Kim Junsu mengelus pipi chubby nan putih milik Kibum.

"Ah, biasa saja.. Su-ie anakmu Park Ryeowook jelas lebih cantik dari Kibummie.."

"Aniyo Ommonim, Kibum-Oenni jelas lebih cantik.." tiba-tiba Park Ryeowook muncul dan segera memberi salam kepada Jaejoong dan Kibum.

"Anyeonghaseyo Mrs. Kim dan Kibum oenni..." sapa Ryeowook ramah.

"YAA, Park Ryeowook..! Jangan menyambung perkataan orang seperti itu. Itu sangat tidak sopan tahu..!" Junsu menjitak dahi sang anak lembut.

"Aiissh Oemma, Appo~" Keluh Ryeowook sambil mengelus kepalanya yang tidak sakit.

"Sudah tidak apa Su-ie.." Jaejoong merelai ibu dan anak didepannya. Sedang Kibum tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan irinya saat melihat Ryeowook dan Oemmanya bisa bercanda seperti itu. Hanya sekilas Kibum menunjukan perasaannya tapi itu semua tidak luput dari pandangan Park Yoochun yang memang ahli mengamati seseorang.

"Cobalah seperti Kibum, dia sangat sopan, ramah dan pintar..." Canda sang Oemma, yang membuat Ryeowook semakin cemberut dan membuat Jaejoong tergelak.

"Tidak Su-ie, anakku tidak sehebat itu..." Jaejoong menjawab disela tawanya

"Kudengar anakmu ikut perlombaan piano Jae?" Tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba, mengagetkan baik Jaejoong maupun Kibum.

"Tidak, karena level lomba tersebut terlalu rendah untuk Bummie-ku, benarkan sayang?" Jaejoong menjawab sambil menatap kearah sang anak.

"Ahh, Ne Oemma.." Kibum menjawab sambil menundukan wajahnya, ia sangat gelisah menghadapi nyonya dan tuan Park, terlebih lagi Tuan Park yang tampak seakan tengah menguliti dirinya dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"Mwo..? Kibum-Oenni bisa memainkan piano..?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya kagum.

"Bukan hanya 'bisa' Wookie, tapi ia juga berbakat~.." Sambung sang Oemma.

Keduanya menatap Kibum bangga, membuat Kibum merasa gelisah.

"Berarti Onnie tidak keberatan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk oemma dan appaku yang sedang berbahagia sekarang bukan..? bagaimana Oenni..?"

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum memainkan jemarinya gelisah, ia takut hal yang paling ditakutinya akan terjadi. Dan saat topik pembicaraan menyerempet kearah kemampuannya dibidang musik, detak jantungnya semakin tidak karuan. Sampai tiba-tiba suara Ryeowook mengagetkannya.

"Berarti Onnie tidak keberatan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk oemma dan appaku yang sedang berbahagia sekarang bukan..? bagaimana Oenni..?"

"Ahh~ A-aku...! aku takut anda tidak puas Ommoniem..." Kibum berusaha mencari alasan.

"Tidak akan sayang, mana mungkin aku tidak puas dengan anak dari sahabatku yang notabenenya adalah mantan pianis terkenal..." Sahut Junsu ceria, tapi tidak bagi Kibum ia semakin gelisah dan takut.

Melihat itu Yoochun segera menengahi,

"Sudah tidak usah Su-ie, kita tidak boleh memaksa Kibum..." Ujar Yoochun sambil merangkul sang isteri, membuat Ryeowook sedikit heran dengan tingkah kedua orang tuanya itu.

Kibum hamppir merasa lega, sampai suara dingin dari sang Oemma mengagetkannya.

"Tidak apa Chunnie, Kibum akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu benarkan sayang?!" mendengar nada bicara sang oemma yang datar membuat nafas Kibum tercekat, sungguh ia tidak mau mengecewakan oemma-nya. Tapi melihat bahwa ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Dengan langkah gemetar Kibum menuju kearah piano yangada ditengah ruangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dahiku mengernyit mendengar nada dingin Jaejoong yang menyuruh Kibum untuk memainkan sebuah lagu. Memang kenapa bila Kibum sednag tidak berminat memainkan sebuah lagu? Kenapa Harus memaksanya?_

 _Selain itu gadis itu benar-benar gelisah saat pembicaraan berhubungan dengan piano... ada apakah..?_

Bermacam-macam prasangka dan dugaan berlarian dipikiran Park Yoochun, ia tahu ada yang salah diantara Jaejoong dan Kibum, taoi ia tidak tahu hal apakah itu.

"Mainkan sebuah karya dari _Fredric Chopin_ untuk ulang tahun mereka Bummie.." Lagi-lagi suara dingin Jaejoong terdengar saat ia memerintah sang anak.

 _Demi tuhan..! Tidakkah ia lihat tangan sang anak yang sudah gemetaran..!_

Yoochun membatin. Junsu dan Kibum juga tidak kalah terkejut mendengarnya.

"Ba-baik Oemma...!"

Dan perasaan Yoochun melengos saat ia mendapati beberapa nada yang salah dimainkan oleh Kibum, tidak akan kentara oleh orang biasa. Tapi untuk ukuran pianis seperti dirinya dan Jaejoong ia tahu bahwa Kibum banyak melakukan kesalahan.

Dengan perasaan was-was Yoochun menatap Jaejoong, dan benar saja wanita cantik itu tengah mengepalkan tangannya marah sambil menatap sang anak yang tengah memainkan piano sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"J-Jongie-yaa~..." Yoochun berusaha menyentuh Jaejoong. Tapi suara yang sangat dingin dan datar terdengar dari mulut wanita cantik itu.

"SSTT, Diam Chunnie... Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan..!" Geram Jaejoong marah.

Membuat baik Junsu dan Yoochun merinding takut dan si kecil Ryeowook yang menatap nanar kearah Kibum.

 **.**

 **.**

BRAK

Pintu rumah tertutup kencang saat jaejoong membantingnya untuk menutup pintu.

"APA MAKSUDMU KIM KIBUM...!" Teriak jaejoong murka. Mengagetkan Kibum yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya diatas bangku sofa.

Seusai kejadian memalukan yang sudah ia lakukan, sang Oemma langsung menarik tangannya pergi dari pesta itu pulang. Tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang merintih kesakitan akibat pegangan sang oemma yang terlampau kencang pada lengannya.

"Kau ingin mempermalukan ibu didepan keluarga Park..! Jelas-jelas putri seorang pianis ternama, tapi memainkan lagu sederhana seperti itu saja kau tidak bisa, kau benar-benar memalukan...! apanya yang putri seorang pianis terkenal..!" sambung Jaejoong sambil tidak henti mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Kibum. Anaknya hanya diam sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

"Jongie? Kau sudah pulang...!" Seru Yunho saat mendengar suara teriakan sang isteri.

Yunho segera berlari menuju meja makan dan mendapati wajah sang isteri yang memerah marah. Dan sang anak yang sedang menggigit bibirnya menahan isak tangis yang berlomba keluar.

Keduanya menatap kearah Yunho yang terlihat terkejut. Dan mata Kibum membulat saat melihat tangan Yunho memegang sebuah kertas kumal yang tampak sehabis diremas-remas.

Dengan perasaan takut luar biasa Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah sang Appa yang terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding sang Oemma yang masih berkilat marah menatapnya.

Sesaat tatapan antara ayah dan anak itu bertemu. Dan terdengarlah nada menakutkan dari sang appa.

"Untung kau sudah pulang Kibum..."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Perasaan Kibum tidak karuan mendengar ucapan sang Appa. Ia sungguh merasa takut dan tertekan.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan..."

Saat itulah Kibum merasa dunianya runtuh berantakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tak perlu bersedih akan kekurangan. Ketahuilah, Tuhan pasti memberi kelebihan kepada setiap orang yang memiliki kekurangan_

 **.**

 **.**

-SALAM **LIL'CUTE** **BEAR** -


	3. Chapter 3

▪▪▪ **INDIGO BLUE**

 **Starring:**

-Kim Kibum (F) 16 Tahun

-Choi Siwon (M) 19 Tahun

-Cho Kyuhyun (M) 17 Tahun

-Shim Changmin (M) 18 Tahun

 **Other Cast** :

-Kim Jaejoong (F)

-Kim Yunho (M)

-Cho Heechul (F)

 **.**

 **Genre** : **Family** , a Little bit of **Angst**

 **Ratting: T for Teen**

 **Adapted from:**

 **Manga** Anime Jepang dengan **Judul** yg sama, I took **some scenes** but make **some improve** from my mind^^

 **Disclaimer:**

The Story Is Belong to Tsugumi from Japan Anime Comicus

All Cast are belong to their self and their GOD...!

 **Warning:**

 **Gender Switch** (For Some Cast), **Typho** (s), ga sesuai **EYD** , **OOC** , **Alur** ngebingungin

 **Summary:**

Saat aku terluka, mereka enggan memelukku dan hanya menatapku. Seperti itu kah arti diriku bagi mereka? Tak pernahkah mereka menganggapku sebagai seseorang bukan sesuatu...

.

.

Kibum yang mulai kehilangan kemampuannya mulai merasa kegelapan hidup.. disaat ia sudah tidak bisa berdiri dan bertahan mampukah Siwon menguatkannya?

 **.**

"Kau tidak sendirian Bummie..!"

 **.**

"Apa kau ingin mempermalukan Oemma dan Appamu!"

 **.**

"Aku kecewa melihat nilai ini, kau... seperti bukan anakku...".

 **.**

▪▪▪ **INDIGO BLUE**

 **Lil'Cute Bear©2012**

 **,,,Present,,,**

 **-Cerita Sebelumnya-**

"Jongie? Kau sudah pulang...!" Seru Yunho saat mendengar suara teriakan sang isteri.

Yunho segera berlari menuju meja makan dan mendapati wajah sang isteri yang memerah marah. Dan sang anak yang sedang menggigit bibirnya menahan isak tangis yang berlomba keluar.

Keduanya menatap kearah Yunho yang terlihat terkejut. Dan mata Kibum membulat saat melihat tangan Yunho memegang sebuah kertas kumal yang tampak sehabis diremas-remas.

Dengan perasaan takut luar biasa Kibum mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah sang Appa yang terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding sang Oemma yang masih berkilat marah menatapnya.

Sesaat tatapan antara ayah dan anak itu bertemu. Dan terdengarlah nada dingin dari sang Appa.

"Untung kau sudah pulang Kibum..."

DEG

DEG

DEG

Perasaan Kibum tidak karuan mendengar ucapan sang Appa. Ia sungguh merasa takut dan tertekan.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan..."

Saat itulah Kibum merasa dunianya runtuh berantakan.

▪▪▪ **INDIGO BLUE**

 **Lil'Cute Bear©2012**

 **,,,Present,,,**

Keheningan malam menyelimuti kediaman keluarga Kim. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, hanya desah nafas yang menyiratkan bahwa ada makhluk hidup yang tengah termenung diruangan tersebut. Kibum tahu bahwa sang Appa sedang menatapnya tajam, dan ia tidak ingin menambah rasa sesak didadanya dengan melihat ekspresi sang Oemma.

"Lihat ini Jae..." Yunho menunjukan kertas hasil studi Kibum kepada istrinya, Jaejoong sedikit bingung melihat kertas ditangannya. Namun, matanya segera membelalak kaget saat melihat data yang tertera dikertas nilai sang anak.

"Apa ini Bummie? Ketiga? Kau ada di peringkat ketiga? Bagaimana bisa!" sang Oemma langsung memberondong Kibum dengan pertanyaannya.

"A-aku.. itu..." Kibum semakin gelisah, tangannnya sudah memutih akibat rasa gugup seakan tidak ada darah yang mengalirinya serupa dengan pipi putihnya yang biasa merona kini tampak pucat.

"Bukankah tadi pagi kau bilang bahwa nilai ini belum dibagikan?" Sang Oemma menatap Kibum tajam. Kibum semakin takut kala ia tahu kebohongannya sudah diketahui oleh sang oemma.

"Jadi kau berbohong pada Oemma Bummie?" Yunho terkejut mendengar perkataan istrinya.

"Berbohong? Apa maksudmu Jae?"

"Bummie bilang nilai semester ini belum dibagikan karena ada kesalahan cetak, makanya aku heran ketika kau memperlihatkan nilai ini Yun" Penjelasan Jaejoong membuat kilatan amarah memenuhi wajah Yunho.

"Baik, sekarang bisakah kau jelaskan pada kami semua ini Kim Kibum!"

Suara dingin dari sang Appa membuat tubuh Kibum semakin mengigil, sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya yang kini seakan berlomba untuk keluar dari mata beningnya. Ia tahu apabila sang Appa sudah meanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya maka bisa ia pastikan bahwa sang Appa benar-benar marah.

"Ma-maafkan aku sudah membohongi Oemma, A-aku..~"

"Cukup," Potong Yunho seakan tidak mau mendengarkan alasan Kibum lebih lanjut, "Sekarang jelaskan mengapa kau bisa mendapatkan nilai seperti ini..!"

Setelah berkali-kali menelan ludahnya yang terasa pahit Kibum menjawab kembali, "A-aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa begitu Appa, a-aku sudah berusaha dan ha-hasilnya.." dengan sedikit gemetar Kibum mencoba menjawab.

"Berusaha! Apanya yang berusaha! Nilai seperti ini kau bilang kau berusaha! Jangan main-main..." Bentak sang Appa, seketika Kibum langsung mengkeret diatas sofa sekarang. Seluruh mukanya sudah tampak pias seakan tak bernyawa.

"Kau juga sudah berani membohongi Oemmamu tentang nilai ini," Yunho semakin mengeraskan suaranya, "Ditambah Jae bilang kau mempermalukannya dipesta ulang tahun pernikahan Tuan Park! Demi tuhan aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan! Kau ingin membuat kami malu?" Perkataan sang Appa meremukan hati Kibum, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya bisa menunduk dalam.

"Yu-Yunnie sudah!" Jaejoong mengusap punggung sang suami yang kini berdiri tegak sambil menatap tajam kearah sang anak. Bagaimanapun juga ia sedikit tidak tega melihat anaknya Kibum yang sudah gemetaran dibentak oleh suaminya yang hampir tidak pernah marah sebelumnya. Setitik rasa bersalah menyusup dihatinya namun hanya sesaat karena perasaan marah ternyata lebih dominan menguasai dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar mengecewakan kami Kim Kibum..."

DEG

DEG

Perasaan Kibum mencelos mendengar perkataan sang Appa, tanpa bisa ia tahan air mata yang berusaha ia tahan mengalir keluar. Rasanya sangat menyesakkan, dan sesuatu seperti jarum seakan menusuk-nusuk ulu hatinya. Rasa kecewa orang tuanya membuat Kibum seakan mati rasa.

"A-appa?"

"Aku kecewa melihat nilai ini, kau... seperti bukan anakku..." ucap Yunho menghela nafas sambil berucap pelan, "Ditambah kau juga mempermalukan Oemma-mu Kibum..." Yunho menatap datar punggung sang anak yang kini bergetar pelan, tanda ia tengah tersisak sekarang.

"Mi-mianhe... hiks...Appa..." Isakan yang sudah tidak bisa Kibum tahan akhirnya meruntuhkan pertahanan dirinya.

"Appa tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi..." dan seusai berucap lirih yang sarat akan kekecewaan sang Appa, Yunho, langsung pergi dan menuju kearah kamarnya dan isterinya.

Melihat sang suami yang sudah pergi kekamar, Jaejoong menghela nafas, perasaan iba menyusup kehatinya yang kini sudah kehilangan amarahnya, "Renungi kesalahanmu Bummie, dan perbaiki semuanya, Ne!" Jaejoong mengelus pelan rambut hitam panjang sang anak, "Ne, mi-mianhe oemma!" Kibum berkata pelan, melihatnya Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, " _Gwenchana_ , kau tentu tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan, Bummie?"

"N-ne, O-oemma!" Kibum berusaha menahan isakannya dan menatap sang Oemma yang kini tersenyum kearahnya.

"Bagus, karena Oemma tidak ingin ada kejadian seperti ini, Arra!"

"Arra, O-oemma.."

"Anak pintar..." Jaejoong memeluk Kibum sebentar kemudian segera beranjak pergi kearah kamarnya meninggalkan sang anak yang masih tergugu sedih sambil memegang erat dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

 **.**

Perasaan sakit ini.. bagaimana cara menghilangkannya?

Apakah aku sangat mengecewakan sehingga kalian tidak mempedulikanku...

Bagaimana menghilangkan rasa sakit ini? Kumohon seseorang beritahu aku...

 **.**

"Bummie..."

"Kibummie..?"

Kibum tersentak saat seseorang memanggil namanya, ia mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati sesosok y _eoja_ menghampirinya.

"Bummie... kau tidak ingin ke kantin?" Sosok ramping berambut hitam panjang menghampiri Kibum yang kini berkutat sibuk menghadapi kumpulan soal didepannya. Kibum hanya menoleh sekilas lalu menggeleng sembari tersenyum lemah. "Tidak _Oenni_ , banyak yang harus kukerjakan..." Heechul, nama _yeoja_ yang mengajak makan Kibum itu hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum maklum, "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi, aku harap kau tidak memaksakan dirimu, Ne Kibummie!" Heechul lalu berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya. Kibum hanya tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menekuni kertas soal dihadapannya.

SREK'

"Ini, makanlah..." sepotong roti tampak tersaji diatas tumpukan kertas di meja Kibum. Kibum mendongak melihat sahabatnya, tampak menyengir dibelakang sosok _namja_ tampan yang kini ada dihadapannya.

"Ah _gwenchana_ Changmin-ssi, tak usah repot-repot" Kibum berusaha menolak dengan halus.

"Changmin, panggil saja aku Changmin! Dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan" Changmin tetap bersikeras memberikan roti itu, dan karena Kibum yang sedang lelah berdebat akhirnya mengalah dan membuka plastik roti itu dan mengigitnya sedikit.

"Ahh, syukurlah kau mau memakannya. Karena Kyu bilang kau tidak beristirahat seharian ini, dan aku takut kau sakit makanya aku memberikan roti ini, dan aku harap kau tidak marah pada Kyu, Kibum!" Kibum tersenyum mendengar perkataan Changmin, "Tentu saja tidak Changmin _Oppa_ , aku tidak akan marah pada Kyu. Dan terima kasih atas rotinya!" ucap Kibum sambil melanjutkan makannya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Bye Kibummie! Bye Kyu!" Changmin beranjak pergi sambil tersenyum kearah Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, _Oppa_!"

"Yosh Changminie.!" Baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun menjawab sambil tersenyum kearah Changmin yang sudah keluar dari kelas mereka. Hanya sebentar senyum terulas diwajah Kyuhyun, karena kini senyuman itu tergantikan oleh wajah horror. Dengan takut-takut ia melirik kearah Kibum yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Well, ternyata sahabatku sudah alih profesi menjadi Biang Gossip abad 21!" ucap Kibum sinis.

GLEK'

"Dan juga berubah menjadi seorang dewa cupid, hmm..."

GULP'

"Aku tidak heran kalau kau nanti bisa secomel Heechul _oenni_ , Kyuhyunnie..."

"Yaa! Kim Kibum sudah puaskah kau mengataiku?" Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tersinggung saat ia disamakan dengan Heechul yang notabene adalah kakak sepupunya dan dijuluki sebagai Ratu Comel SMA Kirin itu oleh teman-temannya.

"Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan tahu!" Sungut Kyuhyun tidak terima kalau niat baiknya tidak di apresiasi oleh sahabatnya.

"Oh benarkah? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun punya niat baik terhadapku.. aku tersanjung mendengarnya, mengingat kau adalah Raja Evil sekolah ini!" Kibum menjawab penuh rasa sarkastik sembari tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau ini, mengapa kau sangat sensitif hari ini Bummie? Aku benar-benar bermaksud baik, kau tahu!" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil menghela nafas pelan, "Asal kau tahu wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali hari ini. Dan Noona-ku tidak ingin _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya sakit sehingga ia memaksaku memberikan roti itu," Kibum sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Dan karena kebetulan saat itu Changmin lewat, dia –sebagai orang yang menyukaimu- menawarkan diri untuk memberikan roti itu, tentu saja harus ditemani oleh ku!", "Jadi aku harap kau jangan marah, ne!" tegas Kyuhyun.

"Huft, baiklah! Aku memaafkanmu..." ucap Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun berterimakasih atas perhatiannya, lalu kembali memakan rotinya sambil kembali mengerjakan soal yang ada dimejanya.

"Err, jadi Bummie- apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

"Hmm, tidak..." sahut Kibum tenang.

"Lalu kenapa aku merasa kau terlihat~ err... tertekan kau tahu?"

DEG

"Apa maksudmu!" sanggah Kibum cepat.

"Wa-wajahmu tersenyum, ta-tapi matamu terlihat sedih Bummie. Memang tidak terlalu kentara, Tappi~" Kyuhyun menjawab terbata-bata.

Kibum tersentak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, tanpa ia sadari kedua matanya membulat terkejut saat mengetahui sahabatnya yang ternyata cukup peka. Dengan segera ia membalikan badannya dan merapikan buku-buku didalam tasnya

"Kau salah duga Kyu~ Aku tidak apa-apa" Kibum berusaha mengelak dengan menghindari tatapan mata Kyuhyun, tapi ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya tidak akan mudah dibohongi.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hasil studi kita di semester ini Bummie?"

DEG

DEG

"Kau berubah pendiam semenjak Leeteuk seonsangnim membagikan hasil itu tiga hari kemarin! Apa itu benar Bummie?" tubuh Kibum seakan membatu mendengar analisis Kyuhyun yang seluruhnya benar itu.

Kibum menggigit bibirnya gelisah, beruntung saat ini posisinya membelakangi Kyuhyun sehingga ekspresi mukanya tidak akan dilihat oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan tubuh yang gemetar ia mempercepat membereskan kertas-kertas dihadapannya dan berusaha pergi. namun, belum sempat ia sempat pergi,

GREP'

Kyuhyun memegang pergelangannya dan membalikkan tubuh Kibum paksa, "Jelaskan padaku Ki~",

DEG'

Perkataan Kyuhyun terhenti seketika ketika melihat wajah Kibum yang pucat, ditambah tangan sahabatnya ini terasa dingin dan gemetaran membuat hatinya mencelos.

"Ki-Kibumie?"

"Ku mohon Kyu~ tolong biarkan aku pergi..." ucap Kibum datar namun terkesan lirih ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Ba-baiklah Bummie..." ucap Kyuhyun terbata, "Gomawo!" Kibum langsung berlari keluar kelas dan menghilang dari pandangan Kyuhyun dalam sekejap. Namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun, ekspresi wajah Kibum tercetak jelas diingatannya. Seumur hidupnya berteman dengan gadis itu, baru sekarang ia melihat ekspresi terluka ditampilkan oleh Kibum, dan entah kenapa ekspresi itu terasa menyakitkan hatinya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya,

"Kibummie.." bisiknya lirih.

 **.**

Kim Kibum tengah membereskan buku-buku dan kertasnya yang berserakan dimeja perpustakaan. 15 menit yang lalu, petugas perpustakaan memintanya untuk segera mengosongkan ruangan ini dikarenakan waktu berkunjung perpus yang sudah habis.

Kepala Kibum berdenyut pelan, ia meras amat pusing dan tidak bertenaga. Tiga jam berkutat dengan soal membuatnya merasa mual dan linglung, Kibum tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin dirinya membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 30 menit untuk mengerjakan sebuah soal tentang intergral dan fungsi. Padahal dulu hanya dalam 5 menit Kibum bisa menyelesaikannya, namun sekarang ia benar-benar frustasi.

 **...**

Meong...

Meong...

Meong...

Kibum tersentak saat tiba-tiba bulu halus kucing menggelitik kakinya ia yang sedang duduk melamun di salah satu bangku ditaman kota memandang kosong kearah orang yang sedang berlalu lalang, dengan enggan ia menundukan wajahnya. Dan, wajah pucat itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat seekor kucing kecil tengah menggosokan badannya pada kaki jenjang Kibum.

"Heebum... apa kabar?" Kibum pun menggendong kucing itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau makan dengan baik..." Kibum mengelus dagu kucing itu lembut, membuat Heebum terpekur senang.

Meoong...

Meoong...

Kibum tersenyum senang melihatnya, 'Aneh' pikir Kibum, 'Hanya dengan melihat Heebum hatiku tenang' batinnya.

Meoong...

"Ahh... kau pasti lapar, akan kubelikan ikan kaleng seperti yang ku janjikan!" Kibum pun meletakan Heebum dan berlari menuju supermarket yang ada diseberang jalan, Heebum mengeong pelan melihat majikannya itu berlari tiba-tiba.

 **...**

"Terimakasih... semuanya 350 Won" Kasir swalayan memberikan kembalian kepada Kibum. Siwon yang melihat Kibum ada di supermarket memanggilnya, namun Kibum tidak mendengar dan terburu-buru mengambil kembaliannya dan segera keluar supermarket tersebut. Siwon tampak penasaran dan mengikuti Kibum, namun sebuah kejadian yang tidak ia duga terjadi.

 **...**

Kibum yang sudah keluar dari supermarket itu tidak berhenti terseyum senang, seakan semua bebannya saat itu terangkat. Tapi, senyuman itu segera berubah menjadi tatapan horror ketika dilihatnya Heebum berlari hendak menghampiri dirinya dengan menyebrangi jalan yang dilalui oleh mobil-mobil dengan kencang.

Matanya membulat kaget saat melihat sebuah truk melaju kencang, dan sosok kecil Heebum tidak bisa menghindar meski supir itu sudah mengerem mobilnya, entah refleks darimana Kibum menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan hendak menyebrang namun terlambat...

Ckiieeett...

BRUK...

Truk itu terlanjur menabrak Heebum, Kibum mematung, tanpa ia sadari ia berjalan maju hendak menyebrang tepat ketika sebuah mobil muncul dari arah belokan. Tapi Kibum tidak peduli, hanya ada satu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, yaitu menyelamatkan Heebum. Saat mobil itu semakin mendekat suara klakson menyadarkan Kibum, namun ia hanya menatap kosong pada mobil yang kini tengah melaju kencang.

' _Mungkin, inilah akhirnya..._ '

Ckieett...

"KIBUMMIIEEE!"

Dan semuanya berubah gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih atas kerja sama anda semuanya!" Park Yoochun, pemilik dari orkestra ternama di Seoul kini membungkukkan badannya penuh rasa hormat kepada seluruh stafnya seusai latihan mereka hari itu. Disampingnya sosok anggun Jaejoong juga ikut membungkukan badannya tanda terima kasih.

Hari itu mereka usai melakukan gladi resik pertama mereka setelah sekian minggu latihan, kini sesi Break dimanfaatkan oleh para anggota staf dengan sebaik-baiknya. Tampak beberapa sedang asyik mengobrol dan tidak sedikit yang sedang beristirahat. Kim Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya dan memilih untuk pergi kearah balkon ruang utama. Tiupan angin membelai poninya dengan lembut ia menyibakkan rambutnya dan menatap damai kearah kebun milik Park Yoochun.

"Lelah Jae..." Yoochun datang menghampiri sahabatnya dengan segelas jus jeruk ditangan kanannya dan Cola ditangan kirinya, ia memberikan jus itu kepada Jaejoong dan meminum Cola miliknya.

"Ahh, terima kasih Chunnie~" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyesap rasa Jeruk Florida dari gelasnya.

"Hmm..."

Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka, tapi memang bukan seperti inilah cara mereka berkomunikasi, melainkan melalui lirik dan lagu. Jaejoong tampak menikmati keheningan yang ada diantara mereka, berbeda dengan Yoochun, ia tampak gelisah dan tidak tenang. Dan seakan menyadarinya Jaejoong membuka suaranya,

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Chunnie? Katakan saja..." Jaejoong berucap lembut.

"Ah.. Ne, aku hanya ingin bertanya~" Yoochun tampak ragu utnuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Lanjutkan.." perintah Jaejoong lembut namun tegas.

"I-ini mengenai Kibum..."

DEG

Jaejoong seakan membatu saat mendengar nama anaknya disebut.

"Ada apa Yoochun dengan Kibummie..." Suara Jaejoong kini berubah datar dan dingin.

Yoochun hanya menghela nafas dan menatap Jaejoong dalam, "Aku merasa kalau anakmu tertekan Jae"

"Apa maksudmu? Kibum-ku baik-baik saja! Dan kau jangan bersikap sok tahu Park Yoochun!" Jaejoong memberikan Yoochun Deathglare terbaiknya. Tangannya kini menggenggam erat gelas yang dipegangnya.

"Aku berbicara seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan Jae, dengarkan dulu...! Yoochun berusaha memelankan suaranya, karena ia tidak ingin menjadi perhatian anggota stafnya.

"Kemarin saat kau memintanya memainkan satu lagu... tangan anakmu tampak dingin dan gemetar! Dan untuk ukuran profesional seperti Kibum itu bukanlah gejala gugup layaknya orang awam. Gejala itu timbul akibat perasaan tertekan dan takut yang dirasakannya!" Jelas yoochun panjang lebar.

Jaejoong tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Yoochun, "Tahu apa kau tentang anakku! Dia tidak akan mungkin tertekan hanya dengan masalah seperti itu Park Yoochun!" Jaejoong berteriak arah kepada Yoochun.

"Kim Kibum anakku tidak pernah merasa tertekan! Kemarin itu hanya merupakan satu dari sekian hari sialnya, kau mengerti itu Yoochun-ssi..." Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dingin.

Well, Yoochun tahu konsekuensi yang harus dihadapinya apabila membuat Jaejoong marah. Tapi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Junsu juga selalu mendesaknya untuk memberitahu Jaejoong. Tapi melihat respon Jaejoong yang seperti ini, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku Jae! Menjadikan anak kita sebagai nomor satu tidaklah buruk tapi bila itu semua harus membuat sang anak merasa tertekan maka saat itulah kita harus berhenti..." Yoochun menatap Jaejoong yang masih memandangnya penuh amarah.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang merasakannya Jae... Bagaimana perasaanu dulu saat Oemma dan Appa-mu memaksamu untuk mengikuti jejak mereka menjadi pianis padahal kau ingin menjadi penyanyi... Bagaimana perasaaanmu dulu saat kau harus dipaksa untuk berlatih piano dan dihukum ketika tidak bisa memainkan sebuah lagu dengan sempurna! Aku pun merasakannya Jaejoong..." ucap Yoochun frustasi, Jaejoong tersentak mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Dadanya berdenyut sakit saat ia kembali mengingat masa kecilnya dulu.

*flashback On*

" _Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan disini... menyanyi? Jangan bercanda cepat pergi ketempat les pianomu sekarang!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Permainan musik apa ini... Lanjutkan kembali latihanmu dan jangan harap kau bisa istirahat sebelum kau bisa memainkan sebuah lagu dengan sempurna!"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Appa... Hiks...Hiks... sakit..."_

" _Yeobo sudah jangan pukul Jonggie lagi!" sosok Yeoja tampak melindungi Jaejoong kecil dari amukan sang Appa._

" _Minggir kau! Anak seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran! Sudah berapa kali Appa bilang kalau kau tidak boleh menjadi seorang penyanyi hah... apa ini! Jawab Appa formulir apa ini!" sebuah formulir audisi menyanyi segera dirobek oleh ayah Jaejoong dengan kasar._

" _Appa.. Hiks... jangan itu dari Chunnie Hiks... temanku..." Jaejoong kecil merintih meminta belas kasihan sang Appa._

" _Diam... Kau hanya tinggal diam dan menuruti semua perintahku!" Sang appa membentak Jaejoong yang kini sedang memeluk ibunya ketakutan._

" _Ingat ini Jaejoong! Kau adalah anakku dan apapun yang terjadi kau harus menuruti kata-kata Appa! Kau mengerti hah..."_

" _Hiks...Hiks... Ne, Appa..."_

" _Bagus, jadilah anak manis dan turuti perkataan Appa untuk menjadi seorang Pianis, kau mengerti!"  
"Ne, Hiks.. Appa..."_

" _Anak Pintar..."_

*flashback Of*

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari airmata sudah menganak dipipi mulusnya, kilasan memori yang menyakitkan itu seakan berputar dipikiran Jaejoong.

Benarkah ia sejahat itu? Benarkah Kibum tertekan? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada anak semata wayangnya? Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dalam pikiran Jaejoong.

Tanpa ia sadari ia terisak pelan.

Hiks...Hiks...

"Ingatlah Jae, bagaimana perasaanu dulu... dan sekarang, apa kau ingin Kibummie merasakannya juga?" Jaejoong tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Cukup pada kita saja orang tua bisa berlaku seenaknya terhadap anak-anaknya. Cukup kitalah yang mengalami perasaan itu.. tidak dengan anak-anak kita.. buah hati kita..." Yoochun menatap Jaejoong sendu.

"Seharusnya kau dan Yunho bersyukur, kalian bisa memiliki seorang anak, buah hati kalian, darah daging kalian... sedangkan aku dan Junsu? Seberapa pun kami berusaha keras, Tuhan belum mengirimkan sosok malaikat itu pada kami, namun sekarang dengan kehadiran Ryeowook aku sadar..." Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dalam..

"Kita bisa mengarahkan dan membimbing anak kita menjadi apa yang kita mau, menjadi apa yang kita inginkan, menjadi apa yang kita harapkan... tapi kita tidak bisa memaksanya, kehidupan mereka dalah milik mereka dan merekalah yang harus menentukan sendiri jalan hidupnya..."

"Seandainya kau dalam posisiku dan tidak bisa mempunyai anak, bisakah kau menanggungnya Jae? Memaksa anak kita untuk menjadi seseorang atau sesuatu yang dahulu tidak bisa kita capai bukanlah pikiran bijak. Pikirkanlah kau akan mengerti..." Yoochun menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong yang mematung.

"Jangan sampai kau menyesal, Joongie..." dan Yoochun pun meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dengan mata basah oleh air mata.

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi diruang kantornya, ia melepaskan kacamata yang dikenakannya dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. Perasaan bersalah menggelayuti perasaan pria itu. Hatinya merasa sakit saat ia tengah memarahi anaknya semalam.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, dipandanginya foto putri semata wayangnya beserta isteri tercintanya yang tengah tersenyum bahagia difoto itu.

Cantik...

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Yunho tiap kali melihat isteri tercintanya, dan kini matanya beralih pada sosok mungil disamping sang isteri.

Sempurna...

Sosok mungil itulah yang menyempurnakan harinya dan Jaejoong, dengan tawanya, tangisnya, dan ketika Kibum beranjak tubuh dengan semua kemampuan dan kecakapan orang tuanya diwarisi olehnya membuat Yunho merasa sebagai orang yang paling sempurna.

Betapa Yunho ingin menyerukan pada dunia bahwa ia sangat bangga dan kagum pada anaknya itu, tapi mengingat kejadian semalam. Yunho benar-benar merasa menyesal. Entah sejak kapan kekagumannya dan kebanggaannya pada Kibum berubah menjadai ketidakpuasan.

Ia tidak puas dengan nilai sempurna Kibummie, ia tidak puas dengan prestasi Kibummie, dan ia tidak puas dengan semua yang sudah dipersembahkan oleh anak tercintanya tersebut. Bukan pelukan dan senyuman yang ia berikan namun hanya sederet kata pujian datar yang tidak enak didengar bahkan oleh telinganya sendiri pada kibum.

Yunho sendiri heran dengan sikapnya itu. Tapi ia tidak pernah mencoba untuk merubahnya. Ia tahu Kibum kesepian yang ia tidak tahu adalah bahwa anaknya juga tertekan. Ketika sedang asyik melamun, dering suara Handphone mengagetkannya.

"Ne, Yobyeosseyo?" belum sempat suara diseberang menyelesaikan pembicaraannya Yunho segera menjatuhkan ponselnya saat mendengar berita itu,

Anak semata wayangnya,

Kim Kibum...

Kini terbaring dirumahsakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

-SALAM **LIL'CUTE** **BEAR** -


End file.
